En av oss
by Aimael
Summary: Han talade om kärlek och förlåtelse. Vi behövde honom. Vi hoppades att vi en gång skulle få samma styrka som Mästaren. Och en av oss förrådde honom. -Lärjungarna om Jesus, liv, död, återuppståndelse, kärlek, hat, oförstående och lyssnande.- Avslutad.


A/N: En idé som har suttit halvfärdig på datorn väldigt, väldigt länge. Det finns en Bibel i romanform, visste ni det? Jag har inte läst den, men en kompis - om jag nu får sträcka mig så långt - till mig har ett exemplar. Den inspirerade den här med bara en snabb genombläddring.

Och om det är någon som läser Bibel-fanfic på svenska, och har råkat snubbla över den här, kan ni väl lämna en kommentar när ni har läst klart?

* * *

_Allt vad vi har gjort är vår Mästare. Allt vad vi har gjort är för vår Mästare. Allt vad vi har gjort är för vår Mästare, Jesus från Nasaret._

* * *

Han plockade upp oss, en efter en. Han var inte välklädd, hade inget speciellt utseende, inget värdigt arbete och kom inte från en fin familj, men han tilltalade oss. Vi var ju inte heller välklädda, rika eller vackra, i alla fall inte alla av oss. Han talade om någonting bättre än det vi hade nu, ett rike vi skulle få leva i om vi än dog. Vi ville ha det. Han kom med det vi mest behövde, det som saknades, när det mest behövdes.

* * *

"'_Kom med mig', så sa han", berättar den av oss som kallas Johannes, och vi andra nickar och håller med om att det var precis så han sa till oss också. Den av oss som kallas Petrus numera lägger till att han kallade oss Människofiskare. Några av oss skrattar lite och tänker upp en bild där vi fångar människor i enorma nät. Vi funderar på vad det egentligen kan betyda. Vi kommer inte fram till någonting den kvällen, men vi undrar om inte Mästaren visste att vi hade pratat om honom, när han senare kommer tillbaka till oss efter bönen med det leende som vi kommer lära oss att känna igen, som betyder att han _vet, _och att vi inte behöver säga någonting. Det är ett lugnande leende. Vi förstår att om det är viktigt, kommer vi förstå det. I sinom tid. _

* * *

Vi lärde oss den hårda vägen att komma överens med varandra. Vi hade alla humör, intelligens och ledarförmåga. Vi var olika envisa, självsäkra och modiga, men dragen fanns där, hos oss alla. Men om man går åtta timmar per dag med inga andra att tala med i nästan tre år, lär man sig att komma överens. Vi blev som bröder, med vår Mästare som vän, broder och far på samma gång.

* * *

"_Petrus", säger den av oss som kallas Tomas, "försök att se på saken från min sida också." _

"_Men du har ju fel", säger den av oss som numera kallas Petrus hetsigt. _

"_Ni kanske har rätt båda två", förslår en av oss som inte har hört början av diskussionen, men vi har alla tröttnat på att de ständigt bråkar. Petrus och Tomas tittar misstroget på den olycklige. _

"_Hur kan vi ha rätt båda två om vi påstår motsatta saker?" frågar Petrus ironiskt. _

"_Dessutom vet jag redan att jag har rätt", säger Tomas och tittar på sin broder med ett segervisst leende. "Jag frågade Mästaren i morse. Men det är ju så roligt att överbevisa min broder."_

_Vi skrattar åt Petrus ansiktsuttryck. Till slut skrattar han också. _

* * *

Vi förstod att han var klokare än oss, men vi bråkade med honom ibland, och även om han inte bråkade tillbaka, fick han oss att förstå hans synpunkter och slutligen hålla med. Vissa kallade oss hjärntvättade. Vi förstod varför. Han talade om sådant man aldrig förr hade talat om, och aldrig på det sättet, och vi trodde honom. "Ni är galna, allihop", sa de till oss, och vi skrattade lite och sa, "nejdå, vi är lärjungar". För det var så han kallade oss, vi tolv. Sina lärjungar. Hur stolta var vi inte över det!

* * *

_Hon är inte en av oss. Men hon vill bli det. Ingen av oss vet riktigt hur vi ska hantera henne; hon har tydligt egna idéer om vad hon vill bli för vår Mästare. Vi bestämmer oss för att ta henne med oss för att tala med Mästaren. Han är naturligtvis väldigt vänlig mot henne, och det lyser samma kärlek ur hans ögon som det alltid gör, samma kärlek som han visar mot alla han talar med. Hon tar det som en uppmuntran och ler mot honom. Han ber oss att gå undan ett tag för att själv tala med henne. Vi lyder, och pratar oroligt om hur det kommer att bli om hon blir en av oss. _

_När de går tillbaka mot oss, hon så långt hon kan ifrån honom, lyser någonting annat i hans ögon. Efteråt, när vi diskuterar händelsen förstår vi att det var medkännande. Hon stannar framför oss och spottar på marken framför oss, och sedan framför Mästaren. Några av oss blir arga, men Mästarens ansiktsuttryck hindrar oss från att säga eller göra något. Han ser så… trött ut. Hon går och ser sig inte om. Vi undrar vad han sa henne, men säger inget. Inom oss är vi lite lättade att hon inte tyckte om det han sa. _

* * *

Vi såg på när han talade till folket. Vi förstod inte alltid det han sa, han sa så konstiga saker, vår Mästare. Men vi gladde oss över att för det mesta förstå lite mer än resten gjorde. Vi trodde på det han sa, kanske inte första gången vi hörde det, kanske inte andra, men vår Mästare hade en ängels tålamod, och kunde berätta samma sak tjugo, trettio, femtio gånger, tills det kändes som om vi alltid hade vetat det.

* * *

_Vi ser allihop barnen som leker längst bak och som knappt ser eller hör någonting av det Mästaren säger. Vi vet att han också ser dem och vi undrar varför han bara fortsätter tala. Var det inte han som har sagt så mycket om barnen, hur viktiga de är och till och med att himmelriket tillhör dem? Den av oss som kallas Judas Iskariot föreslår att Mästaren kanske prövar oss; kanske försätter han oss i en situation som den här för att se om vi kommer att göra det han sa var rätt. Några av oss nickar lite, halvt osäkert, för det är inte riktigt likt Judas att säga en sådan sak; Judas brukar vara den praktiska, jordnära, som kan laga ens sandaler om de går sönder, men han brukar inte tala om prövningar och test. Men vi inser att han ändå mycket väl kan ha rätt och vi ursäktar oss genom folkmassan medan Mästaren talar. _

"_Hej, barn", säger den av oss som kallas Andreas och ler. Barnen slutar leka i sanden och tittar upp på oss, tolv resdammiga och fattiga män som inte äger mycket mer än kläderna på kroppen. Vi frågar dem om de vill träffa vår mästare. De verkar ganska blyga, men till sist nickar en av flickorna. Den av oss som kallas Bartolomaios ler mot henne och tar hennes hand. Vi andra följer hans exempel och tar barn i händerna, även de av oss som inte tycker speciellt mycket om barn. En liten pojke, som håller den av oss som kallas Matteus i handen, stannar och rycker i hans mantel. _

"_Är det sant att Jesus är Guds son?" undrar han läspande. Vi som hör vad pojken sagt ler mot varandra och honom. _

"_Ja, det är sant", säger Matteus. De av oss som ser Mästaren ser honom le. _

* * *

Han talade om kärlek och förlåtelse. Och under de år vi vandrade tillsammans, såg vi hans kärlek och förlåtelse med egna ögon. Hans ögon strålade av kärlek till alla människor vi stannade och talade med på vägen, på väg någonstans han hade bestämt. Lika mycket kärlek till alla, fattiga som rika, vuxna som barn, prostituerade som bönder, tulltjänstemän som präster, folk han kände som folk han, så vitt vi visste, aldrig hade mött. Och det var inte så konstigt att han gav lika mycket kärlek till alla; han gav all sin kärlek, hela tiden, varje dag, till varje människa. Vi såg förlåtelse. Vi var mänskliga, trots allt, och människor felar. Människor syndar. Han förlät oförståelse, han förlät oss våra fel, och han förlät oss våra synder. Vi förstod inte då hur viktigt det var, men likväl förlät han.

* * *

_Mästaren har återigen stannat för att prata med någon vi hade mött, den här gången en man med sin hustru, på väg till staden vi hade lämnat för några timmar sedan. Några av oss muttrar irriterat att om vi vill komma fram till byn vi är på väg till innan det blir mörkt behöver vi röra oss snabbare än såhär. Den av oss som kallas Jakob, Sebedaios son, går fram till Mästaren och väntar på att det ska bli en naturlig paus i samtalet. När det blir det påpekar han allt detta några av oss har kommit fram till. De av oss som står, eller sitter, kvar några meter från Mästaren och hans nya bekantskaper hör inte svaret, men Jakob kommer tillbaka med ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck. _

"_Var har vi brödet vi köpte igår?" frågar han, och när några av oss visar på den av oss som kallas Andreas väska ber han oss ta fram lite, Mästaren vill ha det. Vi blir också förbryllade; vi åt för mindre än tre timmar sedan. _

"_Han ska säkert ge bort det till dem", säger den av oss som kallas Tomas och suckar lite. Några av oss andra suckar också. Jakob, Sebedaios son, tar brödet och går tillbaka till Mästaren och paret, och mycket riktigt ger Mästaren dem brödet under våra vakande blickar. De pratar en liten stund till, och sedan börjar mannen och hans hustru att gå, och vi går fram till Jakob och Mästaren. Mästaren ser våra ansiktsuttryck och suckar och ler. _

"_Unnar ni då inte två hungriga medmänniskor lite bröd?" undrar han._

_Vi tittar på varandra. Den av oss som kallas Taddaios talar. _

"_Om de verkligen hade varit två hungriga medmänniskor, hade jag unnat dem bröd", säger han. "Men Mästare, såg du inte vilka fina kläder de hade? De kan inte vara så fattiga att de inte har råd med bröd. Och jag kan slå vad om att de hade mat i en av de där väskorna. Vi har inte så mycket mat själva att vi kan dela med oss till alla vi möter, Mästare, då hade vi behövt ett dussin packåsnor att bära den."_

_Vi andra nickar. Mästaren tittar efter paret som går på vägen och dammet de rör upp. _

"_Om någon nu är så desperat efter något så obetydligt som lite grovt bröd, rik som fattig, att de är beredda att ljuga för att få det, borde ni kunna ge honom det utan betänkligheter. Och om ni har mer än nog av någonting, och er broder saknar det, borde ni inte då kunna ge honom det? Och tänk om de inte ljög?" fortsätter Mästaren, fortfarande utan att se på oss, och vi börjar känna oss illa till mods. "Tänk om de verkligen var två hungriga medmänniskor? Om vi då inte hade gett dem bröd, vart hade vi då stått nu?"_

_Vi tar till oss den välförtjänta lektionen i medmänsklighet utan att säga emot, och nästa gång Mästaren ber någon av oss att hämta lite bröd till en hungrig broder eller syster är det ingen som protesterar. _

* * *

Vi gick många mil tillsammans med honom. Ibland sov vi i en bondes lada, ibland, om vädret var varmt, på någons tak, ibland hos en rik köpman eller lärd som fattat tycke för vår Mästares ord, ibland mitt ute i det fria. Oavsett var vi stannade för natten var Mästaren alltid noga med bönen. Vissa av oss var inte speciellt religiösa från början, inte alla av oss helgade alltid sabbaten som vi skulle ha gjort; vissa situationer krävde uppmärksamhet, oavsett vilken veckodag det var. Men snart såg vi, en efter en, vilken styrka det fanns i Mästaren och i hans böner, och vi följde honom med glädje till synagogan och bad med honom. Vi hoppades att vi en dag skulle kunna få samma inre styrka som Mästaren.

* * *

"_Vakna, Johannes", säger den av oss som kallas Andreas lågt. "Det är sabbat."_

"_Och vad hade du tänkt att jag skulle göra åt det?" mumlar den som Andreas hade kallat Johannes, fortfarande halvsovande. _

_Några av oss som är vakna skrattar tyst. Vi vet alla att Johannes inte är den mest intelligenta människan i landet innan han har fått vakna till ordentligt, inte heller är hans humör det bästa. _

"_Vi ska gå till synagogan, förstår du väl", ler den av oss som kallas Petrus. "Mästaren har redan varit uppe i flera timmar och bett. Några av oss andra också."_

"_Om jag lovar att be dubbelt så länge ikväll, låter ni mig sova då?" muttrar Johannes och vänder sig om på andra sidan. Några av oss ser menande på varandra. Till slut tar den av oss som kallas Filippos tag i saken och hämtar en kanna kallt vatten från brunnen på gården vi har sovit inatt, medan Johannes börjar snarka lätt. _

_När Filippos häller vattnet över Johannes kan vi inte låta bli att skratta. Mästaren kommer in för att se efter vad som står på, och när han också ser den mycket våta och mycket förvirrade av oss som sitter på sin genomvåta filt, skrattar han också. _

_Sedan ber han oss vänligt att skynda oss lite eftersom timmen är senare än den borde vara för att hinna till synagogan i tid. Vi nickar, men kan inte låta bli att ta en sista titt på Johannes och hans ansiktsuttryck, och brister ut i skratt igen. _

* * *

När vi kom till Jerusalem vid påsk det året var vi starka och självsäkra i att det här var så som det alltid skulle vara, eller i alla fall nästan. Vi förstod vad Mästaren hade talat om i nästan tre år. Vi förstod att det var vi som skulle föra vidare Mästarens budskap till världen tillsammans med honom. Vi begärde ingenting för det; vi ville hjälpa till. Vi tyckte själva att vi hade vuxit tillsammans med honom, och vi visste att med Mästarens och hans Faders hjälp skulle allt bli bra. Och vi ignorerade Mästarens antydningar om död och abrupt slut, eftersom vår framtid såg ljusare ut än den gjort på länge och död passade inte in i våra planer. Trots att vi hade vuxit mycket, och trots att vi förstod vad Mästaren ville, behövde vi honom.

* * *

_Vi sitter som förlamade och vågar knappt andas. Vi vet inte vad vi ska tro, inte vad vi ska tänka, och inte vad vi borde göra nu. Mästaren har alltid hjälpt oss i sådana här situationer innan, och nu är han inte här. Och det är det som har gjort oss nästan som döda för världen. _

"_Förbannelse över Judas", säger den av oss som kallas Petrus plötsligt och häftigt. "Förbannelse över honom!" _

_Vi andra nickar stumt medan han fortsätter att tala om för världen exakt vad han tycker om den som var en av oss som kallas Judas, hans familj och hans avkomma. Vi trodde ju aldrig att en av oss skulle kunna göra någonting som han har gjort. Inte en av oss. Och Mästaren är bortförd, och det är den som var en av oss som kallas Judas fel. _

"_Sluta nu, Simon Petrus"; säger den av oss som kallas Andreas efter en stund, och den som kallas Petrus tystnar i ren häpnad över hans skarpa tonläge. "Vi vet allihop vad du tycker om den ormen. Vad vi inte vet är vad vi ska göra. Mästaren litade på oss. På dig. Vi måste bestämma oss för vart vi ska gå härifrån. Och det blir du som har sista ordet."_

_Den av oss som kallas Petrus ser skakad ut. _

"_Varför jag, Andreas?"_

_Några av oss andra suckar. _

"_Jag tror att det är uppenbart för alla utom dig, Petrus", säger den som kallas Bartolomaios otåligt. "Mästaren anförtror saker åt dig som han inte skulle säga till någon annan. Inte för att han älskar dig mer, men för att han vill att du ska leda oss andra och den församling han pratar om ibland."_

_Den som kallas Petrus ser om möjligt ännu mer chockad ut. _

"_Jag? Men han… jag menar, Johannes…" _

_Vi vet alla vad han menar. Vi vet att den av oss som kallas Johannes är den som Mästaren älskar mest. Mästaren drar honom ibland åt sidan när vi går, för att tala privat med honom, mycket oftare än han gör med oss andra. Johannes håller sig alltid vid Mästarens sida, och ibland, om han inte är där, ser Mästaren efter honom tills han hittar honom. _

"_Nej, Bartolomaios har rätt", säger den av oss som ibland kallas Simon Seloten plötsligt. "Du… jag vet inte, Petrus, jag vet ingenting egentligen. Och nu är Mästaren borta. Och oavsett vems fel det är", fortsätter han och höjer rösten det allra minsta när Petrus ilsket öppnar munnen, förmodligen för att återigen förbanna Judas Iskariot, "så kan vi inte bara överge honom, eller hur?"_

"_Men det är så svårt", viskar den av oss som kallas Johannes, den älskade, och vi andra nickar dystert. _

"_Jag går till honom", säger Petrus oväntat. "Jag går nu, så hinner jag kanske se honom innan… innan."_

_Vi brister alla ut i invändningar, även om vi alla har en del av oss som vill säga "ja, jag följer med". Det skulle vara alldeles för farligt. Vi kan inte göra någon skillnad om vi blir dödade vi också, eller hur? Men hur vi längtar._

_Men den av oss som kallas Simon Petrus går. Vi andra sitter länge tysta och ser efter vår broder och vän. Ledare. _

* * *

Han lyckades överleva döden. Det var knappt så vi trodde det, det var otroligt, och vi fick en gång för alla klara bevis på att han var den han utgav sig att vara, om än inte på det sätt vi hade trott. Han talade till oss återigen, vandrade med oss, gav oss råd som visade med all önskvärd tydlighet att han inte skulle stanna med oss länge till. Han fastslog vem som skulle leda oss därefter. Och vi lyssnade, ofta med sorg i hjärtat, på vad han sade. Vi var som barn igen, som inte ville att vår far skulle ge sig av. Men det gjorde han. Och återvände.

* * *

_Vi har ännu inte vant oss vid Anden som nu uppfyller oss. Det är underligt att tala med en människa på hans eget språk, när man knappt vet vilket språk man talar. Den av oss som kallas Petrus har blivit fylld av vältalighet, och undervisar nu tusen och åter tusen människor, bröder och systrar som längtar till vår Mästare. Förändringarna är tydligast i honom, men vi andra har också förändrats. Den av oss som kallas Tomas är säkrare. Den av oss som kallas Johannes är sorgsnare, men också mer övertygad om att vad vi gör är rätt. Den av oss som kallas Jakob har nu bättre förstått vad vi gör, och han gör det med glädje. _

_Vi har blivit hotade. Om vi inte tystnar, kommer de att, i värsta fall, döda oss också. Vi vet att det är en möjlighet; rentav troligt. Trots det kan vi inte tystna. Vi har fått reda på den enda sanningen; den enda vägen att nu följa våra förfäders Gud på rätt sätt. Alla profeter har talat om hans son, och nu har han kommit. Vi vill berätta för världen vad han har gjort. Vi _måste_ berätta för världen vad han har gjort. Och allt som vi gör är för vår Mästare, Jesus Kristus, snickarsonen från Nasaret, Guds son, Evigt Liv, Fridsfurste. Och en dag, när han kommer tillbaka, kan vi vara hos honom igen. _

_Vi längtar._


End file.
